Happy Christmas, Love
by Pawprinter
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley have a fierce relationship, composed mainly of fiery fights and quick makeups. One intense fight leaves Tonks feeling rebellious and uncertain about their future. But isn't that the best time to make bad choices?


**Hello, Harry Potter community!**

 **First off, you should know I love non-canon pairings (TonksXCharlie, RonXLuna, GinnyXColin, etc... The list goes on forever). I do enjoy some canon time to time, but this isn't what is here today. I know this pairing does not get much love, but I provide enough for all of us.**

 **Here is a quick one-shot I wrote several years ago (October 2013, I'm fairly sure). I wrote it for the "Twin Exchange" contest that month. I didn't win, for those of you wondering. I took this down a year back, just due to cleaning up my profile. Since this story wasn't a huge hit, and because it was a one-shot, I decided to remove it. I've brought it back, now completely edited!**

 **Now that you have a bit of a background of myself and the story, you are set to read it!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Happy Christmas, Love**

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks sat on her bed alone, legs crossed with a sullen expression.

This year, Tonks didn't want to go to the Halloween Feast… She didn't want to do anything for that matter. It was her last Halloween at Hogwarts, her and Charles Weasley had a fight, she had a slight hangover, and she was all alone.

Tonks sighed and rolled over in her bed, catching the glimpse of the glowing numbers on the wall. She realised that she would have a few hours before anyone would come back to the dorm, not that she really cared. Tonks smiled at her thoughts of rebellion, things like snoop around Sprout's office, explore banned parts of the castle, go skinny dipping in the Black Lake, try some potions in the Potion's Lab, or conduct some random spells from forbidden books in the library.

But she didn't.

She was genuinely too lazy.

Tonks sighed and sighed and sighed over again. She looked at her unattractive nails to her ripped leggings and short skirt. She tugged down her hot pink tank and adjusted her boobs, making sure the push-up part of her bra was properly adjusted.

Tonks went onto dwelling on her misfortune of being alone on such a dreary day. That only saddened her more. She huffed and banged her head into her pillow and groaned.

There was a loud crack that came echoed outside Tonk's window. The young witch jumped up into a sitting position in fright.

"Shhhhiiiii-" Tonks promptly clamped a hand over her mouth. "What was that?" she hissed.

Whatever it was, it didn't sound like a natural noise. Something was outside. And it sounded strange.

Maybe the best thing to do now would be to go to sleep and pretend there was no noise.

Or maybe the best thing would be to go skinny dipping in the Black Lake.

A smile grazed the Metamorphmagus' lips. Yes, she would do just that.

Tonks jumped out of bed and tugged off her tie and shrugged off her robe, leaving her standing in her short skirt, ripped tights, black boots, and hot pink tank-top. She tied her purple hair back, only leaving a few stands down to frame her face. She grabbed her wand and ran out of her dorm.

Adrenaline makes you do stupid things, Tonks decided.

But, here she was, tip-toeing through the castle, a Disillusioned Charm cast upon herself, trying not to be noticed by any professor.

Tonks snuck out of the castle through the double oak front doors and quickly sprinted towards the lake. She fought off a shiver from the chill in the air. She let a laugh bubble out of her mouth and listened with a smile as it echoed around the dead night.

There was another loud bang, reminding the witch of Muggle explosions.

"Bloody Baron's Knif-" She cut herself off and rolled into a crouching position. "Merlin's Beard!" Tonks hissed. She gripped her wand in her right hand and stood up. By know her smile was gone, her shirt had ridden up to show a thin strip of skin, and she was pretty sure she was shaking like a baby.

She felt a human presence behind her and she swung her arm around, hoping to deck whoever it was behind her, but her fist was only met with air.

Tonks lifted her eyebrow in question and put her unarmed hand on her hip. What was going on?

" _Lumos,_ " Tonks whispered under her breath.

She was under too much pressure to use her brain at the moment.

 _'This is why I would never become an Auror,'_ she thought bluntly.

Her tip of her wand started glowing a light blue, lighting up a few feet in front of her. She could see her breath coming out of her mouth in faint clouds and she let out a shiver.

Tonks heard the sound of footsteps to her right. She shone her wand in the direction of the footsteps and swung her fist again. Again it was met with air.

What was this?

Another explosion sound came from behind the witch and she let out a sting of curses. Tonks took a second to catch her breath before bolting towards where the explosions were coming from, hoping to find some clues. After making such a racket, the Metamorphmagus was sure that the thing would've fled from there.

She spun around the corner and leaned over to catch her breath. Running in the cold made her lungs flare up in pain and Tonks wasn't too fond of pain. Tonks looked up from the ground a second later and looked around.

Nothing had changed.

The witch scowled and thought hard through her slightly drunken state. If nothing was destroyed then where did the noise come from?

Oh, if this was a prank… Tonks' wand sparked and her hair darkened at her thoughts.

There was a sound of a twig breaking and leaves crunching under foot. Tonks froze and she muttered the counter spell to put out the light. As soon as her wand was out a hand went over her mouth and another wound around her waist. Tonks tried to let out a scream, but it was smothered by the hand.

Tonks' hands gripped the strong arm over her mouth and tried to pull it off. She soon found out their grip was like iron.

"Alright, turn out you pockets," mumbled the voice above Tonks' ear. Tonks let out a shiver and stuck out her tongue. The hand was promptly removed from Tonks' mouth.

"Do you see any pockets, Charlie?" Tonks questioned. She spun around in the wizards arms to face his eyes.

"I think you might have a back pocket…" Charlie mumbled. Tonks rolled her eyes.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," Tonks snapped. She glared at the red-head. "You're such a jerk!" Charlie grinned.

"I saved you from a boring night alone in your room." Charlie grinned. Tonks scowled.

"Avoiding you," Tonks muttered.

"Aw, babe, what have I done that was so bad?" Charlie asked. Tonks pulled herself as far away as she could from Charlie. "Was it the naked Quittage Game I played with the guys?" Tonks scoffed. "Okay, what was it?"

"I don't even know anymore, Charlie," Tonks mumbled. "I have such a bad headache I can't think straight." Charlie let out a laugh.

"Drinking again?" he asked. Tonks turned frowned.

"I still haven't forgiven you," Tonks said. Charlie grinned down at the purple haired witch.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did," Charlie apologized. Tonks lifted an eyebrow. "It was probably stupid, knowing me." Tonks smiled. "But can't I get a kiss from my lovely girlfriend on Christmas?" Tonks let out a laugh.

"Charlie, it's Halloween!" Tonks giggled. The Weasley male grinned.

"Let's just pretend that there is mistletoe above us, and that this is December 31 or something, yeah?" Charlie asked.

"That's New Year's Eve," Tonks pointed out. Charlie smirked.

"Nothing can get passed you even when you're drunk, huh?" Charlie asked. Tonks smiled. "One kiss?"

Tonks smiled and pressed her lips to his lips, but laughed once they touched. Charlie pulled back and started laughing from his girlfriend's laughter. Soon, they were leaning against each other, wrapped up in each other's arms, trying to keep from falling over.

"Happy Christmas, Love," Tonks whispered against Charlie's chest. He grinned before picking up the small witch in his arms. She let out a squeal and hung onto his neck to steady her body.

"Skinny dipping?" Charlie asked. Tonks lifted her head off of his shoulder and smiled only inches away from his face.

"Let's do it." Charlie grinned and began running to the Black Lake.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I absolutely love this pairing. I remember reading a fan fiction a while back that introduced me to this couple and ever since then, I can't imagine Harry Potter without it. I hope you liked reading it just as much as I liked writing it.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated! I love hearing from everyone! I read each of them and enjoy doing so. I love growing as a writer, and the best way to do so is to get feedback from all of you. Tell me what you loved and what you hated! Favourite quote? Least favourite moment? Drop it in a review or PM.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Paw**


End file.
